los niños no mueren
by tantei-fox03
Summary: Phineas muere en una accidente, Candace piensa que es muy injusto que un angelito como el muera tan joven. Pero alguien le vendrá a poner luz a su tristeza...mal sumnary


_**Los niños no mueren.**_

_Antes que nada les diré que ninguno de los personajes de "Phineas y Ferb" son míos, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh_

_(que que si nos les gusta la historia culpen a mi media hermana malvada, y si les gusta la idea si fue mía XD)_

_Este pequeño fic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "los niños no mueren" de Florencia Bertotti (cabe destacar que no me gusta mucho ella pero me encantaron algunas letras) y si no saben cual canción es escuchen: www. youtube __watch?v=Dl8jMwhutZU__ mientras leen el fic._

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

Era un día tormentoso en Danville, el cielo parecía tan triste que hasta daba ganas de llorar. Desde el día que un cruel giro del destino apago la luminosa sonrisa que daba vida a la residencia Flynn-Fletcher. Ya había pasado un mes desde el trágico accidente, el que le costo la vida a Phineas Flynn. Candace seguía pensando en los eventos que ocurrieron ese día; de cómo la combinación de una simple pelota de football, un juego entre amigo, una camioneta, un conductor borracho y Phineas yendo a buscar la pelota fue a parar al otro lado de la calle termino con su pequeño hermanito en un charco de una sustancia rojo escarlata. El conductor se dio a la fuga solo para entregarse en la policía unas horas después.

El día del funeral fue tan triste que parecía que hasta el clima lloraba, el cielo no dejaba de llorar al igual que todos los presentes. Se le rompía el corazón a Candace ver llorar a Ferb e Isabella; Isabella lloro tres días seguidos después del incidente. Y Ferb no decía ni una palabra, ni siquiera a sus padres. Linda y Lawrence estaban devastados, incluso se enteraron de todas las hazañas que habían hecho Phineas y Ferb al conocer a todas las personas que conocían a los hermanastros.

Ya había pasado un mes desde lo ocurridos y Candace se encontraba sola en su cuarto. Linda salio a hacer unas compras y Lawrence fue a la casa de antigüedades con Ferb para que lo ayude con mercancía nueva que había llegado.

Candace: ¿Por qué? – Dijo mientras miraba con melancolía una foto de su padre biológico que había fallecido en circunstancias parecidas - ¿Por qué se llevaron a Phineas tan pronto? ¿Acaso no era demasiado joven como para irse ahora? – pregunto mirando al techo como si esperara que alguien de las alturas le respondiera. Cuando…

? – si, si lo soy

Candace: ¿Quién dijo eso? – Pregunto rápidamente ante la sorpresa de escuchar una vos en una casa vacía – no eres de nuevo Kevin ¿no?

? – ¿Quién es Kevin?

Candace: es una cebra que a veces aparece cuando alucino… - de repente se guardo silencio al reconocer la vos que le hablaba. Se dio vuelta lentamente ante el temor de que sea una alucinación pero en esta ocasión no lo fue. En medio del piso de su habitación, entre la caja de herramientas de Ferb, un Álbum de recuerdo y otras cosas se encontraba sentado tranquilamente Phineas con una gran sonrisa.

Phineas: hola Candace! – saludo alegremente como si no hubiera pasado nada, Candace creía que estaba ante su hermano que milagrosamente se había salvado del accidente y que estuvo perdido por algún lugar durante tantos días. Pero su hipótesis fue derribada como una hoja cuando vio los grandes apéndices blancos que se asomaban de detrás de la espalda del niño.

_**Saben que los niños,**_

_**son Ángeles sin alas**_

_**que nos manda el cielo**_

_**para ser mas bueno.**_

_**Son los que nos marcan**_

_**donde esta el camino**_

_**donde esta lo bello **_

_**de nuestro destino. **_

Candace: P-Phineas….ti…¿Qué tienes en tu espalda?

Phineas:¿eh? – mira detrás de el – ah…son mis alas ¿te gustan?

Candace: si… son bonitas… pero… ¿Qué eres?

Phineas: pues te diré que soy un ángel – Candace ante tal declaración se tapo la boca para prevenir un grito que se escuche hasta Canadá – o por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo papa – dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en inmensidad del cielo.

Candace: ¿papa? Pero si eras muy pequeño cuando… - la pelirroja no tenía el corazón para decir "papa murió en el accidente" pero

Phineas: cuando papa se convirtió en ángel – dijo sin borrar la gran sonrisa que hacia que el sol aparezca, que todo se aclare y el mundo florezca.

_**Cuando ríe un niño,**_

_**el sol aparece, **_

_**y todo se aclara**_

_**el mundo florece.**_

_**Se enciende la vida,**_

_**se encuentra el camino,**_

_**y nos damos cuenta**_

_**que seguimos vivos.**_

Candace: ¿convirtió en ángel?

Phineas: claro, papa dijo que desde allí nos cuidaba a los dos. Incluso a Ferb.

Candace: ¿conoce a Ferb?

Phineas: claro! Me contó muchas cosas y también aprendí mucho sobre el futuro.

Candace: ¿y que hay de ti? ¿Qué hay de tu futuro? ¿Cómo no te protegió cuando – pero la pelirroja no pudo completar la oración ya que su voz se quebró ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido un mes atrás.

Phineas; ¿Por qué no me protegió cuando morí? – Pregunto tratando de animar a su hermana mayor – jajaja eso es algo que no te puedo decir – dijo mientras se ponía a jugar con algunas de las herramientas de Ferb – pero no te preocupes, no estoy muerto.

Candace: Pero si eres un ángel! Los Ángeles son almas de los muertos.

Phineas: si es así entonces todos los niños son alma de difuntos.

Candace: ¡¿Qué?

Phineas: te contare un secreto de los Ángeles. – dijo mientras agitaba suavemente sus alas para elevarse unos centímetros sobre el suelo revoloteando alrededor de Candace.

La pelirroja contemplaba completamente embelezada en los destellos cristalinos que salían de las alas que brillaban a contra luz. Era como si cada puma desplegara vida propia, era curioso pero la hacia sentir que la vida era lo mas bello de la existencia.

Phineas: ¿sabias que los niños no mueren?

_**Los niños no mueren,**_

_**se nos van al cielo.**_

_**Quedan en el alma,**_

_**y se ponen alas, **_

_**y vuelan muy cerca.**_

Candace: pero tu…

Phineas: te explicare. Solo se van por un tiempo y luego regresan para nacer en otro pequeño – decía mientras volaba a la altura de los ojos de Candace

_**Los niños no mueren,**_

_**se nos van por un tiempo**_

_**a juntar estrellas **_

_**y nacen de nuevo **_

_**en otro pequeño.**_

Candace: pero…¿Cómo?

Phineas: eso aun no te lo puedo decir. Papa dijo que cuando llegue el tiempo te lo contara personalmente. Pero yo vine para pedirte que no hace falta que te pongas mal porque yo ya no estoy, solo será un hasta luego. Yo volveré. – Dijo mientras con sus manos acariciaba la cara de Candace regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas para tranquilizar a la adolescente – además en este momento alguien te necesita – mencionaba suavemente antes de apartarse para recoger un cuadro que se encontraba en el suelo junto a la caja de herramientas. Tomo el cuadro con suma delicadeza para dárselo a Candace.

En el porta retratos se encontraba una foto de ella, Phineas y Ferb. Fue el día que le dieron la vuelta al mundo en 24 horas, justo el momento en que la pelirroja les daba un fuerte abrazo de felicitaciones a sus dos hermanitos por haber logrado lo imposible. Entonces como si fuera una revelación un nombre apareció en sus labios casi como un susurro: "Ferb".

Phineas: Ferb aun te necesita. No tienes idea de cómo se sufre ahí arriba cuando un niño sufre o se queda en silencio.

Candace: pero si Ferb es de pocas palabras.

Phineas: hermana, sabes a lo que me refiero. – de repente su sonrisa se borro siendo remplazada por una expresión de aflicción, mientras caía una lagrima que hacia sentir que la tierra entera estaba llorando – Ferb te necesita.

_**Los niños del mundo,**_

_**hoy sufren por hambre,**_

_**por frió o por miedo,**_

_**por falta de techo.**_

_**Y llora la tierra,**_

_**también llora el cielo,**_

_**cada vez que un niño **_

_**se queda en silencio**_.

Candace: yo – no podía evitar sonreír melancólicamente al recordar ese día en que le contó a sus hermanitos que estaba orgullosa de ellos – nunca dejare a Ferb. Pase lo que pase – levanto la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa celestial de Phineas que solo podía responder con una sonrisa de amor y orgullo – Pase lo que pase Ferb siempre será mi hermanito.

Phineas: no sabes lo feliz que me haces – dijo mientras corría para abajar a la pelirroja. A lo que ella respondió de la misma manera – ahora estaré tranquilo de que los dos seguirán adelante. Aprovechando cada dia.

Candace: como bien dirías CARPE DIEM – entonces Phineas se alejo de Candace dedicando la mas calida y resplandeciente sonrisa que tenia.

Phineas: entonces nos veremos en el futuro. – dijo antes de extender con gracia cada una de sus alas – cuiden de Perry. – entonces empezó a agitar sus hermosas alas blancas haciendo que Candace se tape los ojos por el repentino golpe de viento y destellos de luz blanca.

_**Los niños no mueren,**_

_**se nos van al cielo.**_

_**Quedan en el alma,**_

_**y se ponen alas, **_

_**y vuelan muy cerca.**_

_**Los niños no mueren,**_

_**se nos van por un tiempo**_

_**a juntar estrellas **_

_**y nacen de nuevo **_

_**en otro pequeño.**_

_**Los niños no mueren,**_

_**se nos van al cielo.**_

_**Quedan en el alma,**_

_**y se ponen alas, **_

_**y vuelan muy cerca.**_

Cuando Candace abrió nuevamente los ojos no había nadie ahí, ni siquiera había desorden por el repentino golpe de viento. Por un momento pensó que talvez todo fue una alucinación de su mente porque extrañaba a su hermanito, pero cuando levanto la caja de herramientas de Ferb tres plumas cayeron de debajo de la base, era de un color blanco puro que con el menor destello de luz resplandecían con brillo propio. Ahí se dio cuenta que todo fue real que su pequeño hermanito era un ángel…que algún día volvería a ver.

_30 años después._

Candace Johnson se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de un hospital donde estaban dándole su revisación anual a Xavier y Fred, sus dos hijos menores. Cuando sin querer su caminata sin rumbo la llevo a la sala donde llevaban a todos los bebes recién nacidos. Entonces algo le llamo poderosamente la atención, una enfermera estaba queriendo apaciguar el llanto desgarrados de un pequeño bebe que estaba envuelto en una mantita azul.

Candace: ¿tiene problemas con ese bebe? ¿Por qué no lo lleva con su mama?

Enfermera: me gustaría ya que eso es lo que quiere este pequeño, pero su madre falleció hace una hora y el resto de su familia dijo que lo pongamos en adopción. No puedo creer que hayan dejado a una angelito como el a su merced – dijo mientras seguía acunando al pequeño bulto.

Candace: no puedo creer que tengan la sangre tan amarga – dijo con mucha molestia en su voz – deje que le ayude. Yo soy madre de tres, tal ves yo pueda ayudar – entonces la enfermera que no tenia nada que perder le entrego el bebe a Candace. La pelirroja empezó a acunarlo suavemente logrando que milagrosamente dejara de llorar. Aunque cuando vio la carita del pequeño niño, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se agranden como platos, para luego remplazarlos con una sonrisa de felicidad y paz - ¿es posible que yo lo adopte ahora mismo?

Enfermera: no creo que haya problemas…¿lo quiere adoptar? – lo que la pelirroja solo asintió – entonces iré a preparar los papeles para la adopción inmediata. La espero en la recepción – dijo antes de salir corriendo con alegría en su corazón de que el pequeño bebe encontró tan pronto una mama que sabia que lo amaría con todo el corazón.

Candace: quien lo diría – dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas al pequeñín en la pancita – cuando vea a nuestro padre le pediré que me explique como santos funcionan los Ángeles.

_**Pequeño o chiquito**_

_**requete chiquito**_.

Candace: pero estoy feliz de saber que regresaste conmigo Phineas

_**No te vayas nunca,**_

_**quédate conmigo**_

_**que te necesito.**_

El pequeño bebe solo respondió dándole una gran sonrisa y una pequeña risita.

_**Los niños no mueren,**_

_**solo van al cielo,**_

_**los niños no mueren**_.

Candace: es verdad… los niños no mueren – dijo antes de ir a recoger a Xavier y Fred para que conozcan a su nuevo hermanito que al igual que en el pasado. Llenaría los veranos de imaginación y diversión. – _**los niños no mueren**_

_**Fin?**_


End file.
